The Taming of The Badger
by MerLockWhoNatural
Summary: Brogan "Badger" Finnigan is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who just wants to be out in the field. When all hell breaks loose, she is sent out to help the Avengers. She meets a certain agent who archery skills aren't the only thing that puts him on her 'Hot-List'
1. The Badger and The Dog

The Taming of The Badger

Walking around the S.H.E.I.L.D HQ, Brogan "Badger" Finnigan was passing out all the reports to the agents in her squad. She hated having to do the 'office' work. She wanted to be out in the field with the other agents. She loved it out there; the action, the danger, and the thrill of it all just made her feel alive. She was snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality by the sound of her commanding officer's voice booming across the room.

"Now, I know that the power source is acting up, but do not be alarmed. Dr. Selvig is working on taming the damn thing." Said General Bates.  
"How do we know that it won't blow up or anything?" an agent named Nathan Gong asked, curiously.  
"Well agent that is something we don't know for sure. However, we need to keep a firm stance and let the science geeks do their job. You are all dismissed." The General turned on his right heel and marched out the door.

'_God I hate that guy' _Brogan thought to herself as she got up to walk out the door.

Heading for the training room to practice her trade, she bumped into Katelyn Nixx, a fellow agent above her status. Katelyn is also known by her codename, "K-9," and she was someone you did _not _want to cross paths with on a bad day. Though she was a small thing, Katelyn had a fire about her that kept Brogan motivated. Katelyn was like a role model to Brogan, but she would never tell her that. Katelyn's specialty is knife throwing. She has a special dagger she named Perro and if anyone touches her Perro, they're dead. Katelyn was everything Brogan wanted to be; Fearless, dangerous, the perfect agent. If only Brogan could just make friends with Katelyn, she'd be one of the happiest people ever. She would be part of the special agent group of S.H.I.E.L.D as well.

"Hey, uhm…?" Katelyn trailed off.  
Brogan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Katelyn.  
"Yes, sorry, uhm Brogan. My name is Brogan Finnigan." She put her hand out for a shake.  
Katelyn looked at her hand, smiled, and shook it. "It's nice to meet you hun, but I'm sorry I've gotta run. Have to practice my knife throwing." Katelyn went to turn toward the training room.  
"Oh! Do you mind if I walk with you? I was just heading that way myself to do some training, myself." Brogan smiled.  
"Oh sure, what was it again… Brogan? Just try not to get in the way of my target, I'm a fucking amazing shot." She winked and the two of them walked toward training room.

As they entered, Brogan took note of the areas set up for different kinds of training. There was an area set up for shooting guns, kickboxing and sparring, and an area for practicing archery. Katelyn and Brogan wandered over to the gun area to practice their shots. Katelyn took aim and shot the target right in the head. However, when Brogan took her shot, she was a little off. Taking her second shot, Brogan shot the target in the chest.

"It's okay, it takes a couple times to get the perfect aim. Just be careful because every shot you take has a risk of missing." Katelyn informed her.  
"I'm much better at sparring with my claws…" Brogan trailed off.  
"Well, let's go!" Katelyn pulled Brogan to the sparring area and put on all the necessary gear of protection.

Brogan was trained in the basic martial arts, but her specialty includes her tiger claws and firearms, especially her Grand Power K100 Mark 6 Pistol. She loved using her Marky-Mark but she loved her tiger claws most. Sure, you have to get close to someone to use them, but her training in the martial arts helps her with it.

Every time she puts them on she feels the animal inside her awaken, the meaning of her own name, the codename she chose when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D; the badger. She feels alive while wearing her claws, like nothing can stop her. Her claws combined with her gun make her feel like the most dangerous person in the world and she couldn't be happier.


	2. Compromised Agents

The Arrival

Brogan had just finished sparring with Katelyn when they felt it. An earthquake kind of rumble beneath their feet.  
"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS: WE ARE AT A LEVEL 7. THE TIME FOR EVACUATION IS NOW. I REPEAT ALL AGENTS ARE TO EVACUATE THE PREMISIS." A voice over the loud speakers informed.

Katelyn and Brogan looked at each other, scrambling to grab their essentials and sprinted out of the room. Bolting through the halls they were almost tripping over their own feet to get to safety. On the way, they ran into Agent Hill. A close friend of Katelyn's, they rush up to her so see what is going on.

"Maria, what happened?" Katelyn asked quickly.  
"An intruder has infiltrated the premises, Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig have been compromised, and the Teseract has been stolen." Agent Hill informed  
"We need to get out of here." Brogan shouted, pulling at both of their arms, prepared to run.  
After running for quite some time, they finally reached safety in a helicopter. As Brogan sat there, strapped in her seat she began to wonder who the agent that was compromised was.

Turning to Katelyn she asked, "Hey, who is 'Hawkeye'? What's the agent's name?"  
"Oh, that's Clint Barton. We call him 'The Hawk' because he likes to stand and look at things at a Bird's point of view." Katelyn said.  
"What's his skill?" Brogan asked, her curiosity peaking.  
"Archery. He's a fucking bad ass with a bow and arrow. Like, seriously." Katelyn laughed.

Brogan took everything in that Katelyn was saying.  
'_Archery. Hmm. I've always wanted to try archery. I wonder what he looks like…?' _Brogan was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the helicopter landing.

The Next Day:

They were all sitting in the conference room of the S.H.I.E.L.D's secondary HQ, located on their specialty 'aircraft carrier.' There next to Katelyn was Natasha Romanoff, a spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was also known as 'Black Widow,' and her specialties are martial arts and firearms, due to her working as an assassin. To Brogan's right sat the legendary Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. He was found in the arctic 70 years after they lost him in WWII. He is what everyone would call "the first superhero." After observing the people next to her, Brogan took a look behind her at the man pacing. Even though he seemed harmless, she read up on his profile and he was anything but. His name: Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. He was your typical scientist who tested his theory of gamma rays and tried to duplicate the serum they used on Steve to make him into what people would call a 'super soldier.' His test failed though and now he has to live his life in hopes that he will not have yet another episode of turning into the Hulk and destroying everything in his path.

Maria was standing next to Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Next to her was Agent Phil Coulson. Phil was obsessed with Steve. He even had his own set of Captain America trading cards, that was kept in his suit pocket at all times. We all teased him about it, but after meeting Steve and seeing how he worked, Brogan could understand why Phil looked up to him.

"Now, listen up, we need to find a way to locate the Cube. Bruce, that's why you're here. We were hoping that, with your knowledge of gamma radiation, you could somehow find it." Fury informed.  
"Well, how many spectrometers do you have?"  
"How many are there?" Fury asked.  
"Just call every lab you know and tell them to put all their spectrometers on the rooftops and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm; basic cluster recognition. At least then we could rule out a few places. You have somewhere I could work?" Banner replied  
"Agent Romanoff, show him to his lab." Fury ordered. Natasha nodded and told banner to follow her.

Sitting next to Steve, Brogan chatted about things that were different from what he remembered.  
"The cars are cooler, the movies are better, the military is more advanced but they still have the same honor that they did back then." Brogan smiled.

'_This is going to be one hell of a day'_


	3. The Badger and The Hulk

After chatting with Steve for quite some time, Phil came over asking to speak with him. Katelyn and Brogan looked at each other and giggled, knowing exactly what Phil wanted to ask him.

"Oh Steve, can you pleeeaasseeee sign my vintage Captain America trading cards? It would mean the world to me." Katelyn said in a mocking tone.  
"Oh Steve, you're a mint, a little rough around the edges but you'll always be perfect condition to me." Brogan added on.  
"Oh Steve, love me." Katelyn said then paused.  
Brogan looked at her and burst out laughing, "Oh my god, he's probably actually thinking that too."

Just then, the computer in front of one of the agents sounded an alarm.  
"We have a hit, 67% match. No wait, cross match, 79%. He's in Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding." The agent informed.  
"Captain. Agent Nixx. Agent Romanoff. You're up." Fury said.  
"Sir, if I may. Let Agent Finnigan join us. She needs to be out in the field…." Katelyn trailed off. Brogan sat up straight, hoping for a yes.  
"Absolutely not, she's not ready. Agent Finnigan, why don't you go spend some time with Banner." Fury said, looking at Brogan. She stood up, nodded slowly and left the room to go check on Banner.

Walking through the hallway to the lab, she was talking to herself.  
'_Damnit, why can't I go. This is so stupid. I'm qualified to do this. I-' _ she stopped talking as she entered the room.  
"Uhm, Hi." Brogan said awkwardly.  
"Hello, miss… uhm …?" He trailed off  
"Finnigan, Brogan Finnigan. Just call me Brogan." She said smiling slightly.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm-" He was cut off by her.  
"I know who you are, Bruce Banner." She said.  
"So, you know about me then." He said looking back to his work.  
"I read up on your profile, yes, but I don't care about any of the other stuff. You're a genius." She smiled, getting more comfortable.

Brogan hopped up on the table, watching him talk to himself and adjust the settings on his work-screen.  
"So, we found Loki." She stated.  
"Oh? Where was he at?" he inquired not looking up from his results.  
"Somewhere in Germany. Not really sure why." She shrugged.  
"Who did they send?" he looked at her.  
"Steve, Katelyn, and Natasha." She said trying to hide her jealousy.  
"Oh, I see." He mumbled.  
"It's just I should've been able to go to. Fury doesn't think I'm ready though." She vented.  
"Well, if you think you're ready. You are. Fury doesn't know shit." He said, making Brogan smile wide.  
"EXACTLY!" She squealed. "You know. You not too bad Banner, not bad at all." She smiled, hopping off the table. She walked over and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back, blushing.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Anytime, Brogan." He said pulling away and going back to his work.  
"Hey you want any coffee or anything?" she asked about to step out of the room.  
"Caffeine isn't good for the uh, other guy. Just some water would be nice." He said with a frown creeping onto his face.

3 hours had gone by and Brogan was laughing and joking with Banner the whole way. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.  
"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS: THE PRISONER HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND IS BEING BROUGHT ON BOARD. BE CAUTIOUS. AGAIN, THE PRISONER IS BEING BROUGHT ON BOARD. BE CAUTIOUS."

"Does that mean he's he-" Brogan was cut off when she looked out the window of the room to the hallway. Loki was being escorted through the ship. He locked eyes with Brogan, giving her chills. Then he looked at Banner and smirked.  
"That guy gives me the creeps" Brogan commented when Loki was out of sight.  
"Yeah, me too." Banner said.  
"Well Banner, we should go see the others" Brogan stated getting up


	4. The Prisoner

3 hours had gone by and Brogan was laughing and joking with Banner the whole way. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.  
"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS: THE PRISONER HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND IS BEING BROUGHT ON BOARD. BE CAUTIOUS. AGAIN, THE PRISONER IS BEING BROUGHT ON BOARD. BE CAUTIOUS."

"Does that mean he's he-" Brogan was cut off when she looked out the window of the room to the hallway. Loki was being escorted through the ship. He locked eyes with Brogan, giving her chills. Then he looked at Banner and smirked.  
"That guy gives me the creeps" Brogan commented when Loki was out of sight.  
"Yeah, me too." Banner said.  
"Well Banner, we should go see the others" Brogan stated getting up.  
"okay, sure." He agreed, putting down his work results and following Brogan to the conference room.

Upon entering, they saw Katelyn, Steve, and Natasha all sitting at the table. Maria was standing up front next to a man dressed in what seemed like armor with huge ass muscles. Suddenly, screens popped up displaying a video feed to the Hellicarrier Detention Section. Loki was standing in a cage looking bored, while Fury was talking to him.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch thatglass." he trailed off then flicked a switch opening the hatch beneath the cage.  
"Thirty thousand feet, straight down ina steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury closed the hatch.  
"Ant." He said pointing at Loki.  
Then "Boot," pointing at the control panel.  
Loki smirked and said "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."  
"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Nick said.  
"Oh, I've heard." Loki looked at the camera.  
"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Looking back at Fury.  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause t's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."  
"Ooh." Loki mocks, "It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki smiled, confidently.  
Keeping a serious face, Nick said, "Well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something."

The screens went black and all of them just stood there, not saying anything. The man in the armor seemed sad after listening to what Loki had to say. Then finally, Brogan spoke up.  
"So, uh, who is that?" she whispered to Katelyn.  
"That's Thor… Loki's brother."  
"WHAT?" she said out loud making everyone look at her.  
Brogan blushed, then just smiled and laughed awkwardly. Clearing her throat she muttered an apology.  
"Ahem, that Loki. Really grows on you, huh?" Banner spoke up to make it less awkward.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out so… Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" Thor responded, looking off into space.  
"Great, so it's an Alien Army." Brogan stated.  
"So he's building another portal, that's why he needs Dr. Selvig." Banner spoke up.  
"Selvig?" Thor questioned.  
"He's an Astrophysicist." Banner responded.  
"He's a friend." Stated Thor.  
"Loki has him under some kinda of hoodoo voodoo spell, along with one of our own." Katelyn piped in.  
"What I want to know, is why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army of aliens from in a prison cell." Steve pointed out.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner stated.  
"Amen to that." Brogan muttered under her breath, making Katelyn smirk.  
"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor stated.  
"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Natasha stated.  
"He's adopted?" Thor threw out there.  
Brogan almost laughed but stifled it. She didn't want to bring attention to herself, but the way Thor just used that for an excuse was hilarious to her.  
Snapping back to reality, she heard Banner mumble to himself.  
"Iridium, why would he need the iridium?"  
"It's a stabilizing agent, something to keep the portal from collapsing like at S.H.I.E.L.D" The famous Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, walked in next to Phil. "Also, it means the portal can open aswide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants"  
Walking over to the main controls he gave out fake orders to the crew. "-That man is playing Galaga. He didn't think we'd notice. But we did." Stark pointed at a guy across the room.  
Brogan couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her lips.  
Stark smiled, then continued. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube"  
"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria inquired.  
"Last night. Selvig's notes. Am I the only one who did their homework?"  
"Does Loki need a specific kind of power source?" Steve asked, slightly annoyed with Stark.  
"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Banner spoke up.  
Stark and Bruce went back and forth talking astrophysics while Brogan dazed off from the boring, and confusing, conversation. She came back to reality to hear Stark tell Bruce he loved the way he turned into an 'enormous green rage monster.' To which Brogan slammed her head on the table laughing, causing Bruce to look at her funny, but mutter a 'thanks' to Tony.  
"Dr. Banner is only here to help locate the cube; I was hoping you could join him." Fury walked in.  
"Might want to start with the stick, it may be magical, but it sure does work like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggested.  
"Well, we know it's definitely powered by the cube. I also want to know how he turned two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury stated.  
"Monkeys? I do not understand-" Thor was cut off.  
"I did! I…I understood that reference." Steve piped up, making Brogan and Katelyn giggle a little and Stark roll his eyes.  
"Agent Nixx. Agent Finnigan. You will escort Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner to the lab and then you two are dismissed. Understood?" Fury asked.  
"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.  
After walking with the two men, Brogan gave Bruce yet another hug, telling him good luck in finding it and that she would see him the tomorrow. Then Katelyn and Brogan headed back to their rooms to get some shut eye before setting out on another mission the next day.


	5. The Battle of The Helicarrier

Brogan woke up first, but at the sound of her rustling, she woke up Katelyn. Both of them get out of their bunks; grab their essentials and get ready for the day. Walking through the hall, they heard arguing going on in the lab. Standing off to the side of the doorway they listened in. It was something about S.H.I.E.L.D using the cube's energy to make nuclear weapons. Nick blamed the reasoning on Thor's invasion the prior year. Steve and Tony were butting heads about who was better and why. Thor was standing there commenting on how the humans were behaving. Nick and Natasha were talking to Banner about how Loki was somehow manipulating him, and Nick asked Natasha to escort him out.  
"Where do I go, you already rented out my room."  
"The cell was just in case…" Nick was cut off by Banner.  
"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" he paused, making Brogan's gasp seem louder than it should have been.  
Bruce looked at her and explained, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!"  
He looked back at everyone else and continued,  
"So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Starting to get angry, he looked at Natasha.  
"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Brogan saw him reach behind him and grab hold of the scepter, unconsciously.  
Almost all of them were slowly reaching for their weapons till Steve said, "Banner, put down the scepter," causing Bruce to look down at it.  
Then, the computer sounded an alert; Brogan assumed was telling them that they located the cube.

Suddenly there was an explosion, knocking everyone to their feet.  
'Why does this keep happening?' Brogan thought to herself, irritated at the situation.

"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS: WE ARE UNDER FIRE. ENGINE ONE IS DOWN, I REPEAT ENGINE ONE IS DOWN! ALL AGENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!" the voice of Agent Hill was heard over the loud speakers.  
Brogan and Katelyn once again scrambled to grab their essentials.  
"Déjà vu huh badger?" Katelyn laughed while running out the door.  
Before Brogan could make a move for the hallway, another explosion occurred causing her to fall into the hole in the floor, where she saw Bruce and Natasha.  
"It's going to be okay Bruce, I promise on my life I will-" Natasha was cut off but Banner's distorted voice,  
"YOUR LIFE?!" he started to transform, right in front of Brogan. Then she noticed Natasha's leg was pinned, so she ran to help her.  
They watched as Banner transformed into the Hulk. When he locked eyes with Brogan, he looked sad, and in so much pain. Then the beast took over.  
Natasha and Brogan looked at each other and then bolted to get away, hearing Hulk roar they could practically feel him on their heels. Running up the stairs, dodging Banners punches and places he would pop up, Natasha stumbled and Hulk knocked her across the room, she landed unconscious. Hiding in a corner, Brogan looked around it, locking eyes with Bruce, before he could hit her though, a massive collision between two forces occurred, slamming Hulk through the wall and into the cargo chamber of the ship. Brogan sat in her place on the floor, stunned. She could feel all the explosions around the ship; hear all the gun shots and fighting going on around her. Suddenly she heard Fury's voice over her ear piece.  
"It's Barton. He took our systems. He' s headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"  
"This is Agent Finnigan, I copy."  
"No, Agent Finnigan-" Nick said over the earpiece.  
"Sir, with all do respect, shut the fuck up and let me do this." The Badger in her was getting angry that even in this time of need, he didn't think she could do it.  
'Screw it, here I go. You can do this Bro.' she told herself confidently.

She walked through the detention level, sneaking up behind a guy with a bow attached to his back, whom she assumed was Barton. He quickly turned around about to punch her. She quickly ducked bringing her leg up behind her and kicking him dead in the face, knocking him back. Preparing for another blow, she attempted a spin kick to the torso but he caught her leg and flipped her back. Reaching for his bow, he tried impaling her with an arrow. Dodging it she pulled out her claws and charged at him, but realizing he's still an agent she just slashed at his arm to wound him. Flipping out of the way of yet another arrow, she traded a claw for brass knuckles in her pocket. She punched him square in the jaw, stunning him. She then pulled him down, kneeing him in the stomach. She noticed the bars next to her and rammed him into them, pretty fucking hard. He stumbled to the ground looking up at her, dazed. The teseract blue coloring in his eyes fading to a hazel-green color.  
"What..?" He muttered, holding his head.  
She then kicked him in the face again to knock him out.


	6. Cognitive Recalibration

Sitting in the room with Natasha and Agent Barton was a tough thing to watch. He was struggling to come to his senses while Natasha was trying to help by talking to him.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Tasha reassured him.  
"You know that? Is that what you know? I got…. I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." He sounded dazed.

Fighting against his restraints he looked up at Brogan, confused.

'He's probably wondering who the fuck I am' she thought to herself.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" He questioned.  
"You know I do." She replied.

Brogan could tell there was a strong connection between the two, but she couldn't help notice how attractive Agent Barton was. He had some a manly appearance to him, but what really drew her in were his eyes. A deep yet bright green color, she could get lost in them. She was brought back to reality by the sound of his voice.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"  
"Cognitive recalibration…"Tasha trailed off, looking at Brogan.  
"I, uhm, sort of just beat the shit out of you and banged you really hard on the head." Brogan spoke up.  
"Thanks, uhm, who are you?" He asked curiously.  
"Agent Brogan Finnigan, aka Badger, I'm level three agent in S.H.I.E.L.D" she introduced herself.  
"Why do they call you Badger?" Clint asked.  
"It's the name I chose. It's also the meaning of my name. Plus, I'm pretty fucking bad ass with my tiger claws." She winked and Clint seemed taken aback.  
_'Oh my god, did I really just wink at him?' _she thought to herself, then blushed.

After muttering an apology, Clint looked to Tasha and asked, "How many agents?" Brogan assumed he was asking how many he had hurt, or even killed.  
"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."  
"Plus, you were under some deep shit voodoo." Brogan spoke up.  
Barton smiled up at her, "Thanks, Badger."  
"Welcome…Hawkeye." She said using his nickname.  
"But Loki, he got away?" Barton questioned  
"Yeah, don't suppose you know where?" Tasha replied  
"I didn't need to know, so I didn't ask. The Cube gives you one hell of a fucking trip." He said, shaking his head; as if to shake the memory of being under Loki's mind control.  
"Do you know when he will strike at least?" Brogan inquired.  
"Soon, today." He replied  
"Then we need to stop him." Tasha said.  
"Who's 'we'?" Barton questioned.  
"I don't know, who's ever left." Tasha looked at Brogan, who shrugged.  
"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Barton smirked slightly at Brogan.  
"And I never miss" he winked.

_'oh god, he just winked at me. Shit, don't blush now!'_ Brogan blushed slightly.

Just then, Katelyn popped into the room.  
"Oh good you're awake. How you feeling Hawkeye?" she asked, concerned.  
"Just fucking fantastic K-9, thanks" he smiled at her.  
Katelyn just rolled her eyes, but smiled. She then looked to Brogan.  
"I heard you kicked the shit out of him, nice job. He needed his ass handed to him." She smirked.  
"Hey, It wasn't my fault that Loki chose me." He whined.  
"Oh, I know that, I just meant in general" he stuck his tongue out at her, which she gladly returned.

Brogan stood there shifting from one leg to the other, she felt uncomfortable being so close to him. He was so fucking attractive and she could practically jump his bones right there. Though, he probably wouldn't appreciate that since they just met. She pushed the thought from her mind, but she then noticed she was staring at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.  
"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm fine." She said a little breathless.  
"You sure? Why don't you sit down." He scooted over on the bed. She sat down, their knees touching as they sat side-by-side on the small bed.  
They all talked for a bit about everything, saying anything just to keep a conversation going.

"So you're into archery? I hear you're an amazing shot." Brogan piped up.  
"Yes. I am a fucking amazing shot" he smirked, "and you'll see that when you notice an arrow straight through Loki's eyeball."  
Brogan giggled, imagining the wide grin on Hawkeye's face as he hits his target.  
"Can't wait to witness it" she bumped her shoulder against his.  
Tasha and Katelyn were discussing a possible plan of action, at least one that they would take. Clint excused himself to go to the restroom. Waiting for him to be done, Steve just happened to stop by in full Captain America garb.  
"Time to go." He said seriously.  
"Where to?" Brogan spoke up.  
"I'll inform you on the way. Agent Nixx, Agent Romanoff, can either of you fly one of those jets?"  
Suddenly, Clint opens the bathroom door and speaks up.  
"I can."  
Steve looked to the other agents who all nodded.  
"You got a suit?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah." Clint replied.  
"Then suit up." Steve ordered, then stalked toward the bridge.

_'Oh, this should be good.'_ Brogan thought to herself.


	7. Avengers Assemble!

Walking toward the quinjet, a S.H.I.E.L.D pilot stopped them.

"You're not authorized to be here…" He informed, but was cut off by Steve.  
"Son…Just don't." He held up a hand.

Entering the quinjet we all sat down and strapped in except for Steve. Stark was flying behind us in his Iron Man suit.

"We are going to the Stark Tower in New York City; Loki's plan is to open a portal at the top of the tower because it runs on the self-sustaining energy needed to kick-start the cube." Steve informed us.  
"So how are we going to stop it?" Katelyn asked.  
"We are going to use every tactic we think of and do what we can." Steve said.  
"Great, we don't know, do we?" Brogan gave a straight face.  
"No, but we _will _win this." Steve stated, confidently.  
"We'll arrive shortly. Be ready." Hawkeye stated.

Brogan and Katelyn nodded to one another. They grabbed their weapons, and prepared for the worst. Stark told them over the speakers that he was going to try to talk to, or "threaten," Loki. After a couple of minutes they saw Stark fly out of one of the glass windows of Stark Towers and fall toward the ground.

"Oh shit!" Brogan shouted.  
"No worries, Stark's fine." Hawkeye looked at her.

Brogan stayed silent, but nodded at Clint. She was as ready as she was ever going to be. She may not have been trained for this… but neither have they, so they are finally at her level. Hawkeye targeted Loki with the blaster on the ship, but Loki grabbed his scepter and blew up engine one and they were falling.  
Brogan opened the hatch door and grabbed a parachute. With Clint coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they jumped out, free falling for a bit before pulling the chute. Katelyn, Tasha, and Steve were behind them. Landing safely on the ground, they watched their quinjet crash not too far away, and then unattached themselves from the parachute.

"We need to move, let's go!" Tasha yelled.

Running toward all the commotion, they look up to find the portal has been opened and Loki's army is coming down in multiple numbers. Hawkeye and Brogan stood side-by-side surveying the area. She had a tiger claw on one hand, a brass knuckle on the other, and her gun in its holster at her hip. He was ready with his bow and arrow in hand looking for signs of movement. Katelyn and Tasha came to stand beside them; they each had a direction, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Steve slowly walked over, and then looked above him. They all followed suit to find a huge Chitauri Leviathan, which was carrying hundreds of soldiers, pass over them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Brogan shouted.  
"Seems to be some type of… transportation for their army… only it does a lot more damage." Steve said, stunned.  
"Jesus Christ." Katelyn huffed.  
"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve said into his earpiece.  
"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" We heard Stark say from inside his suit.  
"Bruce?" Brogan asked.  
"Just keep me posted…" Stark said before cutting off.

There was a pause and then Tasha spoke up.

"No time to waste, we need to keep moving ther-" Tasha was cut off by Hawkeye.  
"There! Those people down there!" he pointed down to the streets below the bridge they were standing on.

Brogan looked to Steve, who looked at her.

"Take Katelyn and Tasha with you. Clint and I can handle this up here." Brogan told him.  
"You sure you can hold them off?" Steve said to Clint.  
"Captain, It would be my genuine pleasure." He said, winking at Brogan before shooting an arrow into one of the creatures' heads.

Steve, Katelyn, and Tasha jumped down to help some of the civilians, while Hawkeye and Brogan were busy dealing with some Chitauri soldiers. Brogan slashed right and left with her tiger claw. She had almost a routine down. Punch, punch, slash, kick, and then she would slash across their throat. Their blood was a nasty black color and some landed on her face. Wiping it off she looked at a stunned Clint.

"What? Too animalistic?" she blushed.  
"No, no… I love a girl with a lot of fire in her. The fact that you did that with such ease, I'm gonna have to talk to Fury about bumping you up to Special Agent status." He said, smiling.

Just then a Chitauri snuck up behind Hawkeye and Brogan went to grab her gun but Hawkeye was quicker than she was and without looking he shot an arrow through the soldiers eyeball.

"Well," he started as he looked over his shot, "It's not Loki's but it'll do for now." Brogan smiled.

Suddenly, they heard screams in the distance and as they started running to the other side of the bridge they saw a couple of Chitauri soldiers terrorizing civilians on a bus. Brogan pulls her gun and aims at her target, quickly pulling the trigger, missing him by an inch. Hawkeye looked at her, pulling up his bow with an arrow ready, shooting it right into the other enemy's neck.

"Focus on your target and trust yourself." He told her calmly.

Brogan nodded, aiming again as the soldier charged her. She let out a breath, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. Opening her eyes, she saw the bullet go straight through the chitauri's forehead. He let out a roar and fell to the ground. She smiled wide to herself, and then saw Hawkeye helping the people out of the bus. She looked around, keeping an eye on things as he helped them out, one by one. As the people ran away, they looked up to see multiple chitauri invade using these aircraft vehicles.

"No matter how many we kill, if we don't get that portal closed…" Hawkeye trailed off, and then looked at Brogan.  
"I see what you're saying." She stared up at the sky, unaware that he was looking at her.  
"Listen, Brogan. If we survive this… you wanna go for coffee, or maybe even dinner." He asked nervously.  
She laughed, looking at him, making him look confused. "Clint, this could be the end of the world, and you're asking me on a date?" she questioned.  
"Well, yeah, I am." He stated, confidently.  
"The answer is yes." She said as she ran off toward all the commotion below.

Jumping down as if she had jumped on a trampoline, she did a flip in the air, showing off. As she saw him follow suit, he tried to catch up to her, as they pulled their weapons at any passing enemy. She sliced and diced, broke some jaws, and shot out some pretty nice bullets, now that she had the hang of it. Then, they saw Steve and Katelyn fighting off some chitauri as Tasha was helping out civilians. Joining in the fighting they defended themselves and each other in every move. They moved in pairs; Clint/Brogan, Steve/Katelyn, and once Thor came down Tasha joined forces with him. Once they battled each oncoming force, Steve turned to Thor.

"What's the story upstairs?" he asked.  
"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor answered.  
Then Stark's voice came in over the earpiece, "Thor is right, we have to fight these guys first."  
"How do we do this?" Katelyn questioned.  
"As a team" Steve said, all macho.  
"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor remarked.  
"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint spoke up, pulling out another arrow, readying himself.  
"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us.." Steve trailed off at the humming sound of a small motor.

They all turn to see Bruce drive up on a small mo-ped. Brogan ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, which he returned.

"I knew you'd come back." She whispered, happily.  
"Yeah. Who could resist this." He tried making a joke.

She pulled away and turned toward the others. She saw Clint slightly glare at Bruce.

"Ahem, so, this all seems horrible." Bruce stated.  
"I've seen worse." Tasha said, Brogan slightly smiled but nodded.  
"Sorry" He said looking at them.  
"No, we could use a little worse." Brogan nudged him with an elbow.

Steve told Stark that Banner came and Stark replied with "Tell him to suit up," because he was bringing the 'party' to him. Just then, they saw Stark's small jets from his suit come around the corner of a building. Then, they saw the huge leviathan following him and all their eyes went wide.

"I don't understand how that is a party." Katelyn spoke up.  
"Dr. Banner… Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve notified him as Bruce walked toward the huge monster.  
"That's my secret Cap…" He paused looking back at us, "I'm always angry." As he turned away he transformed into the Hulk.

Just as the leviathan is in range, the Hulk threw a punch at it and it flipped its entire body in a 360 above them. Stark was waiting, finding a soft spot in the beast; he shot a rocket from his armor toward it. Chunks of leviathan meat came flying toward them, catching fire. Steve held up his shield to protect them from the pieces. This caused a riot among the chitauri soldiers; they screamed and growled at them from up above. Thor, Hulk, K9, Iron Man, Badger, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America all created a circle, standing back to back preparing themselves for what was to come.


End file.
